


Night road

by Steangine



Series: AoKuro Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2k16, Day 2, M/M, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes only a coincidence is needed to ruin the plan of a night. [Aokuro week 2k16. Day 2: serial killer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night road

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out in my mind as I read the prompt and probably I'll write another one shot related to this.

Kuroko fell on the chair with a tired sigh and hugged his ruined rucksack. He knew he had to stand up and walk to the counter to order something, or else nobody would have noticed him with the head sunk in his giant hoodie; however the sensation of his legs freed from the burden of his weight was so pleasant he just sat there staring at the few clients walking around the rest stop shop.

_ I want a milkshake. _ He thought.  _ No, a cappuccino. I’m cold.  And maybe a croissant. Yes, I’m a bit hungry… _

His eyes lingered on the far croissants protected by a plastic window and Kuroko wished he had psychic powers to make one of those floating to his table. While he was lost in his delusion, someone fell down on the chair in front of him with his same weariness. Kuroko had only caught a shadow before turning and exchanging a puzzled look with a man unknown to him. The man blinked back.

“What the hell?! When did you appear?”

“I was here before you.”

“Oh…”

The man didn’t seem intentioned to move away, his body was completely relaxed on the chair and his right arm was swinging over the seatback. He gave Kuroko a quick look, then he turned to the counter.

“Those sandwiches looks delicious…”

An old song was passing at the radio. The calm voice followed the relaxing notes creating a vibe that suited to the silent and cozy atmosphere of the rest area. When Kuroko glanced again at the man, he was pretending to be interested in reading the titles of some DVDs lined up in the closest shelf.

He suddenly stood up and Kuroko caught the chance.

“Would you mind bringing me a cappuccino and a croissant with jam?”

Kuroko reached out his hand holding tightly some money. The blue sleeve revealed his pale skin marked by the pinkish trace of his watch around the wrist.

“Hey, isn’t your watch a bit too tightened?”

“You say? It’s fine by me.”

Kuroko insisted a bit in showing the flabby banknote and the man raised an eyebrow.

“I could run away with this, you know?”

“And I’m sure you can call a taxi with this huge amount of money and get to... the end of the rest stop maybe?”

Kuroko held his breath for a handful of seconds and released it as he was given a childish smile.

“Alright. Wait here.”

“Not going anywhere.”

They started chatting over their late dinner. Kuroko wondered how the man could eat ten sandwiches as big as his huge hands, but after the first two he believed in his stomach’s skills.

His name was Aomine Daiki and he was a handsome business man. Kuroko mentally added the _handsome_ , as he had a nice appearance, totally opposite to his: tall, bulk, dark short hair and dark skin. His eyes had a quite clear tonality, a bluish gray that stood up over the dark shades of his body and clothes.

“You don’t look like a business man.”

“Yeah, everybody keeps telling me that. I’d never thought I would have worked for a business company.”

“You had a dream job?”

“I had a no idea job. How about you?”

“I am finishing an internship as a Japanese Literature teacher. They told me I’ll have a chair at the end of this year.”

“Working with children must be harsh.”

“They’re actually teenagers.”

“Even worse. I was a brat during my teens.”

Kuroko was involved in Aomine’s laugh.

“Where are you going?”

Aomine had the capability to talk and eat at the same time. Kuroko had to finish munching his croissant and swallow it.

“Near Saitama. I’m looking for a ride.”

“Your car broke down?”

“A friend was sure I would have never hitchhiked and I’m here to prove him wrong.”

He didn’t change his expression nor his voice showed a particular inflection. Aomine arched an eyebrow and slowed down his chewing.

“You are kidding me.”

“No. That woman brought me here.” Kuroko pointed at a woman around fifty who was paying at the register. She turned back and waved at him before exiting. “But she doesn’t go to Saitama, so I need to find a direct ride. I’m feeling pretty tired, I spent last night in another rest stop. My back isn’t glad of this.”

“Wow…”

Aomine didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged and kept eating.

“You know…” He started again when Kuroko finished his cappuccino. “…you should call you friend. This zone has become dangerous lately.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you know?”

“Know what? You mean the throat slicer?”

“Nah, not him. They captured him this night.”

“Really?”

“I heard it at the radio. I was talking about some hitchhikers. In the past six months five of them disappeared around here.”

“Ah… are you talking about those two who were lovers and disappeared?”

“But the other three…”

“Maybe it was the throat slicer. Or maybe they just wanted to disappear.”

“Who knows. In case, you should call your friend to pick you up. Just an advice.”

Kuroko looked at the watch: it was past midnight.

“Maybe I’ll wait here and call him tomorrow morning.”

Aomine scratched his neck. “I’m going to Shiki. You can take a taxi from there maybe. It takes something like 20 minutes to Saitama.”

“I don’t want to disturb.”

“I’m with a car and it’s not like I’m going to change road just for you.” Aomine stood up. “Take your time to decide.”

Kuroko carefully observed him. Aomine was hesitant in front of the fridge of the drinks, walking from right to the left and back again; he took two bottles and weighed them moving up and down both arms.

An attendant walked behind him and mocked him. “Daiki, you always take the same.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Probably Aomine commuted often for work -Kuroko wondered- as he kept chatting friendly with the woman as he took a red bottle and a yellow bag of crisps. He also friendly chatted a bit with the man behind the register before coming back to Kuroko.

“Then? Are you staying here?”

Kuroko closed his rucksack and bowed his head.

“I humbly accept your offer.”

 

 

 

Aomine had a nice black car and the seats felt like the most pleasant Kuroko had ever sat on. But probably, he guessed, it was only because that was the softer thing he sat on since two days.

“Are you sleeping already?”

Aomine spoke as they entered the highway. Kuroko shook his head.

“No. I was just staring at the lights.”

“Music?”

“Sure.”

A female voice flooded from the radio with a sudden news: the throat slicer had been captured that morning and finally identified as a 27 year old male, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

“I would be mad too if my parents gave me a female name.” Aomine waited for a reply, but Kuroko simply shrugged, looking uninterested, so he continued. “Well, at least the throat slicer isn’t a treat anymore. Thank god.”

Kuroko smiled. “Yes. Thank god.”

The music became their company. When they spoke to each other, they didn’t really try to start a long conversation, but only asked questions that needed short replies without prompts to carry on.

An hour passed and Aomine dropped by a parking area.

“Do you need to…? Oh.”

He didn’t notice Kuroko fell asleep cuddling his rucksack like a stuffed toy.

“Alright.”

Aomine got out of the car. As the door slammed, Kuroko opened his eyes.

He stayed still, with his hand clenching on the rucksack. There was an outside light shining directly on his head and he slowly pulled more the hood, hiding his sharp and attentive gaze. He made sure to grasp every sound around him; beyond the song he detected the slight hiss of the wind and steps approaching the car. He licked his lips as the door opened and the light turned on.

Kuroko felt Aomine sitting, the car door closed again and the illumination faded away.

His breath was slow, but a bit heavy; Kuroko had the impression Aomine was trying to control it. He heard motion behind his back and could imagine Aomine getting closer to him. A hand on the seat, another was dangerously reaching for the car door.

Kuroko caught the sight of the shadow of his arm and violently twitched towards Aomine. A glimmer shone inside the dark cabin. They stared at each other.

Aomine glanced for a second at the sharp knife still in Kuroko’s hand, then glared back at his clear cold eyes. Kuroko barely recognized what was rolled up around Aomine’s gloves, however he was pretty sure it was a wire.

Both acted at the same time to kill each other and both retreated at the same time to avoid the assault. They realized it and were both puzzled by the coincidence that led at that situation. However Kuroko still had his knife raised and ready to sink in his flesh and Aomine had the wire threateningly stretched between his hands.

“…the throat slicer. It’s you.”

“Yes.” Kuroko replied with calm. “You didn’t even doubt I would be a mimic.”

“You should look into a mirror.”

Aomine recognized in Kuroko his very same eyes.

“I do it every morning.”

“You sent an innocent in prison.”

“Mayuzumi actually killed some people. He was in my way and I had no choice but sending him in prison. He’ll have time to reflect on how he could have possibly failed.” Kuroko made an angry grimace. “But I am ashamed none of the investigators comprehended those weren’t my victims.”

Aomine snorted. “November 9th, the elementary school teacher. She was my prey and you stole it.”

Kuroko finally showed a decent surprised expression. “What if it was Mayuzumi?”

“Instinct. It was you.”

“First come, first housing.”

Aomine pressed a button near the steering: the car was now locked.

“So you want to kill me that badly, Aomine-kun?”

Oh yes, Aomine though ogling eagerly at Kuroko’s barely exposed throat, since when he saw that pink mark on his wrist he just wanted to leave a trace on that white skin. If only he could have strangled him with his bare hands without the fear of being caught by the police, Aomine wouldn’t have hesitated to clamp his naked fingers around Kuroko’s throat the very moment he got in his car.

“And you? Kuroko?”

The lights of another car stopped right behind them.

“I guess my ride ends here.” Kuroko pointed out.

In a silent and bizarre coordination, they moved from their rigid positions, hiding their weapons.

“Please, open the doors.”

“If you put your rucksack with your funny knife on the back seats, I’ll bring you directly to Saitama. If you are really going there.”

“My life doesn’t consist only in murders.”

“…so?”

They kept their eyes fixed on one another, examining every move as they threw in the back seats their weapons, now out of reach for both.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Your welcome.”

They continued their journey without more stops.

 

 

 

“What a wasted night.” Aomine put his elbows on the car roof and looked at Kuroko standing on the other side. “Does your friend live nearby?”

“Of course.”

“Very well… you didn’t reply to my question.”

Aomine wondered if he had to tell again the question. Kuroko stared back at him with empty eyes and the desire of grabbing him and filling his clear sight with fright and tears flooded back inside Aomine as a warm sensation that tickled his stomach. His rational fear of being caught however repressed his instinct that showed only through the little jolt of his hands that clenched the car door.

“I think… I would have gladly tied you, if I had the chance.”

Kuroko was so sad he missed the chance to cut in halves Aomine. On the level of his Adam’s apple or right under the chin, following the line of his features. He didn’t really know, he was indecisive on what point of him would have given him more satisfaction.

“That isn’t your style.”

“You are well informed.”

“You stole a prey of mine… tie me down?” Aomine looked puzzled.

“Yes. Somebody who tries to slice your throat; nobody would ever stay still. Like this, I’ll enjoy your pretty face next time.”

Aomine chuckled. “Next time I’ll take some risk and shut your mouth with my bare hands.” He opened the car door. “Then, see you.”

Kuroko stepped back as the car darted away.

“See you.”

He approached a main door on the other side of the street and pressed a button on the intercom. He waited more than a minute for a sleepy voice to reply.

“Uhm… who’s there?”

“Shigehiro-kun, it’s me, Tetsuya.”

“What? Tetsuya! Weren’t you in Tokyo? What are you doing here so late?!”

Kuroko smiled, the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> At a certain point I really wanted them to have savage sex in the car. Then... well, nothing.


End file.
